ItaSaso
by MotzlOv
Summary: A little Sasori x Itachi fanfic I made since you don't see them often. Honestly, I have no idea what this is. As I was inspired by ”On my Own” and "IDFC". #ItaSaso


I do not own Naruto in the slightest. This ia just a story I made using some characters. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you. ~ Nadenka.

_

As the annoying people crowded the kitchen to get some random snack Konan bought, Sasori quietly was sitting with Itachi on the couch, enjoying a nice book. Or, well trying to. You see, the Akatsuki hideout was loud, annoying and overall a nightmare. Sasori couldn't feel anymore uncomfortable around the place, and he just had to distract himself. Sasori sighed as he turned the page of his book and his brown eyes traced over the words, echoing in his mind.

He saw Itachi reach over the table for the remote from the corner of his eye. Now, why on earth would Itachi want to watch TV? He pondered this in his head but continued reading. As the TV was now added to the noise, Sasori groaned and slammed his book closed, causing Itachi to glance over. "Quite a slam, Sasori." The Uchiha pointed out, as the Scorpion sighed, "I just hate all this noise." He responded. "Me and you both."

After the whole drama calmed down, Sasori was reading his book in peace, finally. A nice book to enjoy. He actually really liked the story, the horror, and mystery, but also some small heartwarming moments along. It was quite interesting. On Itachi's side, he was watching TV. His blank eyes staring at the show he watched, and his pale hand balanced his head, his elbow resting on the couch armrest. It was quiet until Hidan came running in, screaming, and carrying a bag of hot pockets. It caused Sasori to flinch, while Itachi just paid attention to the TV.

"Itachi, you amaze me sometimes." Kisame patted his partner's shoulder, "It's remarkable how you don't even flinch when Hidan comes in and screams like a maniac. Unlike pup-tea over there." A smirk appeared on his face, as Itachi looked over at Sasori. "Shut up, Kisame." The bland one spoke up, his eyes closing and his mouth stayed still afterward. It was silent then. Surprisingly.

Kisame then walked off into the kitchen, probably to grab some of Hidan's hot pockets. The sound of the TV blurred as Itachi watched, his eyes focusing on what was happening. Sasori on the other hand, whom had given up on his book, quietly sat there with nothing to do. Itachi looked over and gave a questioning look. "Why so unassumed?" He asked, and he caught the redheads attention. "Well, you see. I don't want to read my book as I always get interrupted. Not that much into TV." Sasori responded blankly, as Itachi was a little taken back on how much he spoke, especially a whole sentence. But he kept a straight face, "I see." He turned his head away and closed his black eyes.

Over the course of the months, Itachi and Sasori started, surprisingly, getting closer. The two spent more time together, and even was seen cuddled against eachother when they'd have sleepovers in their rooms. Itachi enjoyed the smaller on his chest when he was asleep, and the Ravens long arms would be around his waist to support as he slept with him. He enjoyed Sasori's company, and that was surprising coming out of his mouth. He started feeling fluttery, and embarrassed to be around Sasori. The Uchihas heart raced everytime Sasori walked by, but he knew Sasori would never feel the same, I mean why would he? From what Sasori has told him, he has his eyes on a Sannin of the leaf village, and everytime the thought flies in his mind, his little heart breaks. A gay heart, and a broken mind, It wasn't a good combination, but he wanted Sasori to be his, but it was impossible. Then he got an idea, an idea that was going to get him killed. God save him.

The raven sat up, the smaller puppeeter curled up in a small ball next to his legs and his face covered by hair. Itachi scoffed a little at how cute he was, and pushed the hair that was covering his eyes from them and behind his ear ever so gently. Itachi smiled a little when he realized Sasori was actually asleep. He sat his knee on the floor and pulled himself up. Once fully stood, he grabbed a cotton blanket from the trunk and put it on Sasori. The Raven then walked out and headed towards Deidaras room, sighing in frustration from what hes going to get himself into. Taking a deep breath, then knocked.

Deidara opened the door, crossing his arms, "What do you want, un?" The youngest asked in frustration of being woken up. "You're such a light sleeper. Now, I have a question. Hn." He spoke calmly, and he watched Deidara raise an eyebrow. "It's about Sasori." This caused Deidara to choke on his spit, his eyes widening as he covered his mouth to prevent throwing up whatever. Itachi sighed at this.

"You- out of all people want to know about my Danna!" He yelled at Itachi, crossing his arms. Itachi stuck his hands in his pants pockets, sighing. "Yes, Deidara. I want to.. date your partner." Itachi admitted, sadly. "I just dont know how- I can tell him." Itachi started to feel a bunch of regret in his stomach, then flinched when Deidara huffed in defeat, "Fine, I'll help you, un."

Deidara had told Itachi that Sasori doesn't enjoy many things. But, Itachi was told Sasori loved a book he hadn't read in forever. "Bunraku, The Art of The Japanese Puppet Theatre?" Itachi asked out loud as he read the book, earning a nod from the cashier. "Last one we have." Itachi nodded and paid for the book, thanking the guy, and walked out. He held the bag close to him, today, he was going to see that precious smile he rarely sees.

As Itachi came inside, he came back to a bunch of drama. He noticed Sasori on the couch, fiddling with his sleeve. He walked over and hid the bag behind his back, causing Sasori to look up. "Yes?"

Itachi took in a deep breath and handed him the bag, Sasori was confused but before he could ask, Itachi was already gone.

Itachi sat on his window seal, gripping onto his sleeve, as he stared out at the sky. He heard the door open and he looked over to see Sasori. "Itachi?" He asked, but Itachi just looked back out the window. "You got me a book?" Itachi nodded, as Sasori sat down on the window seal in front of him. "wh-" Sasori was about to finish asking why, but he gasped when Itachi grabbed his arms, staring at him with hurt eyes.

"Because I love you. All I ever want is to see you happy, I hate you having no emotion, and just being blank. I thought I could make you happy with that book and I-" Itachi was cut off by kissing on the nose by Sasori, causing him to start crying. "Dummy, you could've just said you liked me," Sasori mumbled underneath his breath. Itachi smiled for once in a lifetime, and he brought Sasori into a hug. Hugging him tightly, he was happy. He was actually accepted into Sasori's life.


End file.
